guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Siege Turtle Attack (Competitive Missions)
It may in fact deal more than 50 damage in one shot? To targets who have less than 60 armor, I would guess. Shandy 06:01, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :That number is way off, with 60 AL, I get anywhere from 200+ to 20 dmg depending on where I am relative to the epi-center of the nuke. If I am the nukee (I just made up that word) then I I easily take 240 damage or so. --Karlos 07:33, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::Why is this in NPC/Event skills? I mean you can get hit by this in game...--Nhaska 11:49, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::It's doing 308 damage to my 60 armor Elmentalist for a direct hit. -- Gordon Ecker 04:40, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I just did the math, a 250 damage elemental spell from a level 24 caster should do 308 damage to an AL 60 target after rounding, so the description's accurate. -- Gordon Ecker 04:45, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Hey, can this be avoided by blinding the turtle? Sacraficia 16:40, 25 January 2007 (CST) :No. --Curse You 00:05, 28 January 2007 (CST) Name Isn't this skill called Turtle Siege? --Curse You 18:38, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Just checked, apparently it isn't. --Curse You 20:34, 15 January 2007 (CST) Targetting There is some seriously screwed up targetting order or something with this skill. Whenever I go any caster at all, it 100% always without fail chooses ME over numerous other targets in range to shoot at, regardless of which profession I am or how much health I have. WTF --Gimmethegepgun 17:18, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :NPCs tend to attack low armor targets first. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 20:05, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, but there's usually several other AL60 enemies within range to choose from, such as a kurzick necro or some strange fire noob, but it still always hits me instead of others (303 damage ftl) --Gimmethegepgun 21:13, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Target foe takes 250 damage At some point, this line was added to the skill description. Has anyone been damaged twice from a single siege attack? -- Gordon Ecker 04:52, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :Yes, and it hurts too. Usually you don't notice because the first damage packet kills you. --82.46.18.154 21:38, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Multiple types? The siege turtles in Gyala has siege turtle attack that has 10 second recharge and does not have the extra 250 dmg, and it also causes knockdown, but it doesn't say. --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 19:35, 19 December 2007 (UTC) No attackie Do Pacifism, Amity, and or Binding Chains prevent the turtle from using this, if anyone wants to be pwned with a nub bar like that can you try? Lost-Blue 23:54, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Its a skill not attack, and these cheap bastards are immune to about any shutdown anyways.-- 23:57, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::a ranger with apply poisoin, ba, and d-shot can take them down easy :P Lost-Blue 01:03, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::Slow as hell and if there's a monk all you could do is stop it from casting until someone decided to kill you.-- 01:07, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Multiple versions The skill show here has a recharge of 10 seconds, which matches what it says in Fort Aspenwood (mission). However, in Gyala Hatchery (mission), it has a 15-second recharge. There's also a third version that doesn't seem to actually be used anywhere. Should we note the different recharges on this article, or should we create separate articles for the different versions? —Dr Ishmael 23:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Two templates, one article. 23:02, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :: Looks like 1186 only does 250 damage.... -Roland Cyerni (not logged in) ::: 1186=ridiculously overpowered. 250 AoE blast? O_O Cress Arvein 23:25, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I found where 1186 gets used - The Eternal Grove (mission) (seems obvious now, of course); I forgot to take a screenshot, but it only does 80 damage. So we have: ::::*1186 - Eternal Grove ::::*1187 - Fort Aspenwood (and probably Jade Quarry) ::::*1188 - Gyala Hatchery ::::I updated my skill ID page with this info. —Dr Ishmael 04:08, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Yay, fourth version now, used by the turtle summoned with Jadeite Summoning Stone. Could someone upload a screen of the stats? With so many different versions, I'm going to split this article up now. —Dr Ishmael 17:14, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Eh "actually take 330 earth damage instead." That's because they are 8 lvls higher. Base damage is still 250. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:36, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Well description says its target takes 250 and foes within blast area take 80.IMO its bugged and the targeted damage is dealt to foes within blast area instead and so it stacks 250+80=330. If you have got a better explanation feel free to post it. ***EAGLEMUT*** 20:03, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Added effects This attack now seems to remove enchantments on hit as well. Whether this is just monk enchantments to stop the bonding of gate guards I havent found out yet, but it seems to remove one enchantment then deal the damage. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Mo grind please ( ) . :Yep, that's intended. King Neoterikos 11:53, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :See , game update. The skill's description was not updated to reflect this, though. —Dr Ishmael 16:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Don't forget that it takes 3 interrupts to stop attack, and we have one completely bullshit skill, yet another factor in the luxons' favor. :::I REALLY wish it was monk enchantments only for bonded gates. These things are pissing me off left and right because they keep disenchanting self-improvement enchants that help me fight better, such as Conjures, and the ONLY reason the enchantment removal exists is because of bonders --Gimmethegepgun 07:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Migraine The new Migraine actually doubles the activation time of the siege attack. Seeing a turtle take six seconds to fire while dying from degen is fun. I thought it wouldn't double the activation time since the skill is immune to several other effects, like disabling. 17:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC)